Why Do It?
by TheThiefSteals
Summary: Laura is pretty, pretty enough to be a prostitude, until she decides that a fight for girl's rights is needed. Meaning, a strike to become allow girls as newsies. But can she fight the King of Brooklyn, without falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is TheThiefSteals and this is my first story so go easy on me. As always, please review and tell me what you think. Stay cool!**

" Tell me how many times

Have we gone through this

How many times must we continue

Cause I'm screwded..."

The Manhattan Opera house thundered with applaused as the singer sang her song. Many chants of "Medda!" were heard from a long distance away. Everyone was cheering, except, maybe one person. He sat in a dark corner stroking his cane. His blue eyes stood out among the darkness. He glanced around and clapped politely before turning his gaze back to his cane. Next to him was more cheerful guy. He wore a red bandanna around his neck and unlike his friend, clapped and cheered the loudest in the theatre. "Common Spot! Surely Medda deserves more than a few claps, cheer! Or scream!" "Jacky-boi, you are funny, yer almost made me laugh. " Jack sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes. Trust Spot to ruin the mood.

Backstage, a young girl with dirty blonde hair had just changed into her dress. She stopped when she passed by the mirror and looked into it. She was ready. No, to say she was would be a lie. She was not, her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her throat and she felt dizzy. Medda's performance had had the audience captivated and frankly, she did not know whether she could do that. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately spun around. "Oh my gosh, Stacey, you scared me! And believe me, I'm plenty scared already!" Laura esclaimed. Stacey smiled, "all I did was just touch your shoulder, don't worry, you'll do fine."

Laura muttered something about swimming in blood being better than doing this and struggled to give her friend a smile. Out of the blue, Medda emerged from the stage and made her way over to Laura. "Well dear, I hope you're ready. I just warmed the crowd for you so you should do fine. With a voice like that, you will!" Before Laura had the time to say anything, she felt Medda's soft hands push her from behind and onto the stage.

A thick silence swiftly followed. Laura stared shell shock at the crowd before her. Too many faces. She struggled to get the words she had been singing all evening out but they just wouldn't. Laura panicked. She stared at Medda with pleading eyes, but Medda stood firm, urging her to sing. Laura made a silent prayer and imagined that she was somewhere else. Somewhere more peaceful, more silent. Though, the place was silent, dead silent, expecting Laura to start anytime soon. Laura smiled, the place in her mind was what she needed. She opened her mouth and began to sing…

Spot smirked as he spit-shook with his old pal. Tonight was great, but he was just too proud to admit that for once, Jacky-boi knew about good things. And he knew it. Medda was great tonight and tonight, there was this new girl. Pretty as could be, not to mention had an angelic voice, but Spot wasn't interested. Why be loyal when he could pick out any girl he wanted. He pushed his cane through his belt loup and turned to another direction, heading for the city he owned, Brooklyn. Yes, this city indeed was his. His boys respected him so, girls adored him, little children would glance up at him in the street with admiration. Even grown man would nod at him in respect. In other words, the city was his. He was the king, and no one had anything to argue about.

As Spot passed by the Brooklyn Distribution Centre, he sensed a figure lurking behind him. Leader instincts taking over, he immediately curved into the alley nearby and waited calmly for the hear-brained bastard to show himself. As soon as he did, Spot grabbed him and gave him a good raw punch that sent the man roaring in pain. He then proceeded to grab his collar and asked menacingly, "who are you?" The man hestitated but quickly answered when he saw the frown on Spot's face. "I am Denton."

**oooo...creepy. What's happened to Denton? Wasn't he working for The Sun. Whats he doing being a stalker? Plus, more backgrounds of Laura. All in the next chapter! So anyway, tell me what you think of it!**

**TheThiefSteals**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to come out but I was really busy these few days. Anyway, thx to those who reviewed. I hope that you guys will like the new chapter.**

"I don't think it's that simple Jack," Spot said calmly as he aimed his slingshot at the empty beer bottle on the table. " Nothing is simple in a time like this Spot," Jack replied, eyebrows knitted firmly together.

Jack's gaze shifted from the Brooklyn legend to the doomed bottle. " Denton is not in his right mind Spot, and apparently so are you!" Jack said exasperatedly, stretching his arm out to grab the bottle, saving it from it's ugly fate.

Spot growled and turned to look at Jack with a dark look in his eyes. "If we don't trust Denton, who can we?"

Jack sighed inwardly. Once again the great Spot Conlon had made a point, and he had to agree with it. Spot got up and brought out two bottles of whisky, handing on to Jack. "Drink up Jack. We'll need it…"

Sunlight streamed into the tiny hole in the wall and landed on Laura. She let out a slow yawn and looked around. Nothing. That was exactly what she had, except for a few coins she had earned from the previous night.

A smile crept on Laura's face as she thought of the night before. Her first solo. "Knock!" Laura sighed, all happy thoughts vanishing. She hastily got up and opened the door cautiously.

"Laura Evanfore!" A loud voice boomed, interrupting the peace in the morning, "where the hell is my rent?!" Laura winced and quickly fumbled through her knapsack. She felt around for those coins and handed them to the landlord. He grunted and left in a huff.

Laura sighed once more. No more money except for a coin. The landlord had no compassion. Just then, another knock was sounded. This time, Laura groaned. "What?!" she shouted, annoyed, as she swung the door open.

There stood My Hwasogawa, grinning from ear to ear. Laura rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut.

"Please Laura, just this once. Just lend me some money. Remember who saved you last time!"

At that last remark, the door opened again. A hand stretched out. "Here," a voice said before dropping a coin into his palm, "and don't even think about asking for more 'cause that's all I got!"

Delightful feminine moans were let out as two figures moved under the sheets. Spot Conlon was at it again. Suddenly, he stopped. He rose from the bed and swiftly put on his clothes. The girl stared at him, shocked. "What are you doing Spot?" she asked, a little fearful of his answer.

"Leave," he replied, not a hint of sympathy detectable in his voice. He just wasn't in a mood for a screw. "But…" "Now!" The girl quickly put on her clothes and walked away, defeated.

Spot stared out the window at the very docks he owned. If Denton was right, Manhattan would be entering a crisis, with Brooklyn right smack in the middle. He couldn't have that. Brooklyn was his everything; he would never let her fall.

But the problem was, he wasn't sure he was strong enough to lift his dear territory. His eyebrows knotted together but he quickly regained his composure. No, his boys needed him, he could never fail…

**So there. As usual, review. Thx.**

**TheThiefSteals**


End file.
